At Night Strange Things Can Happen
by tmnt15girl
Summary: A ninja turtles story in which the guys befriend a mysterious girl who cannot feel fear. The guys befriend her but she can only fall in love with one, however she has feelings for two turtles. Who will she choose? And why is Shredder and Hun after her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New York City

I was furious at my mother for moving us to New York City, but I was trying to not show it because I knew how hurt my mother would be if she found out that I wasn't happy about the move. I just missed having my friends in Portland come over to my house all the time, and I missed my father. You see, my mom and dad had gotten a divorce weeks earlier and I was still a little mad at them both.

But I was trying to forget that. I was granted a chance to start my life over in New York and I was going to take advantage of it. I was also going to enroll in a gymnastics academy! That was actually something that I was looking forward to. I watched as we finally drove into the city. My mother couldn't afford a house in Manhatten so we were stuck living in Brooklyn. Not exactly the best neighborhood but not Harlem either. So I was excited at living in a big city.

"Here we are!" my mom announced a bit too cheerily. It was what New Yorkers would call a brownstone. Just like the other houses on the street. Nothing too fancy or elaborate.

That night I was up unpacking my clothes and belongings in my room while my mom was quickly unpacking the kitchen stuff and her room boxes. Finally after a few hours I had to take a break from all the work and climbed up my fire escape to the roof. I loved just looking at the stars and the night was so clear. I was so engrossed in the stars that I did not notice four pairs of eyes staring at me from the shadows.

The next morning I finished helping my mother unpack the rest of the boxes and we quickly decorated the house to make it feel like our own. When we finally finished this challenging task of cleaning the house and decorating it, the time was 6:00 PM. I practically had to beg my mother to let me go tour a few blocks of New York.

The sky was already darkening as I walked through the mostly empty streets of Brooklyn. Suddenly I heard a male voice in an alley. I peered around the corner and I saw a huge blond man with a purple lizard tattoo on his left bicep. He was beating up a man that was whimpering. The blond man was threatening him with something that I didn't understand. I figured that I had seen enough when I tried to back away I bumped into a trash can. The bolnd man whirled around and began to walk towards me.

"Who are you?" he asked me darkly holding me up by the collar of my shirt.

"No one! I swear," I told him panicked. Or what it seemed to that guy. I wasn't panicked. I wasn't ever afraid. The simple explanation is that I was born without the fear gene. You know the gene that makes people afraid of something. Well I didn't have it.

"Well you're obviously someone," he smirked still holding onto me. I swung my leg up at that moment and it connected with the side of his head. He didn't let go of me rather he began crushing my windpipe.

"Let her go, Hun," a voice said from the darkness.

"You turtle freaks!" the blond man snarled, who was obviously Hun. Four turtle creatures came out of the darkness, as Hun slowly crushed my throat. I clawed desperately trying to get him off of me. I. Couldn't. Breathe. Then I blacked out.

I awoke to bright lights and people yelling.

"Shut up!" I shouted holding my throbbing neck and head in my hands. The entire place went silent and a purple clad turtle came into view.

"How do you feel?"

"Like a giant man crushed my throat, and then I was thrown in front of a truck," I replied. A turtle clad in red chuckled.

"I'm Mikey!" A orange clad turtle said. "Wait, you haven't screamed yet. Why?"

"Oh my god YOU'RE A TURTLE!" I screamed. "Satisfied?" I asked sarcastically.

"Funny!" Mikey pouted.

"I'm Leonardo," said the blue clad turtle. "But call me Leo."

"Donatello," the purple clad one said. "Don or Donnie works fine."

"Raphael or Raph," the red one said gruffly.

"Elektra," I told them with a smile.

That night I had to stay in the Lair because of my neck. I called my mom and told her that I would be out a little later than I had originally planned but I would be back tomorrow. I slept on the couch after watching three movies with Mikey and after I had heard their origin story from their father Master Splinter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Lessons

The next day when I had got home, I carefully concealed the bruised fingerprints that were left on my next from Hun. I also decided to wear my turtleneck tank tops to further conceal the marks. Of course Mom being a mother decided to ask whether it was a boy that I had met.

"No!" I said adamantly. Of course it wasn't _a boy_ that I had met. It was _four _male _turtles_. So I wasn't even going to put both in the same category because it wouldn't be fair, would it? I mean even though the turtles were males it wasn't like I met a random guy on the street was it? Oh I was so confused when I even thought to understand it.

That evening I spent in my room listening to my music, when I heard my mom retire to her room. So I decided to go up to the roof. I thought that I would be alone. But boy did I think wrong!

"Elektra!" an unmistakable voice broke through my thoughts as I star gazed. I looked over to see a familiar orange clad turtle named Mikey.

"Mikey!" I squealed in excitement. "What are you doing here? Where are your brothers?"

"Babe, shush," Mikey said sitting beside me. "I am honored that you are excited to see me but really this is ridiculous. I saw you star gazing and I thought that I would say hi! And my bros are coming. Don't worry bout it babe," Mikey slipped an arm around my shoulders. I giggled softly at his antics.

Sure enough several minutes later I heard the feet of Mikey's brothers against the pavement.

"Mikey I told you not to bother her!" Leo's voice said.

"Awww Man! I wasn't!" Mikey said defensively.

"Leo, it's cool. Really he wasn't bothering me. Promise," I told Leo knowing that I just saved Mikey from a cruel punishment of being grounded from his videogames for a whole week.

The guys and I sat on the roof for about a half an hour when I noticed shadows moving.

"Guys?" I asked tentatively. "SHould the shadows be moving like that?" The guys looked at the shadows and immediately drew their weapons. In an instant we were surrounded by what looked like ninjas. The guys protectively put me in a circle with them surrounding me.

However this tactic didn't work very well because these ninjas drew off all the guys to other corners of the roof. I began to fight these ninja's. All of a sudden one of the ninja's held a tanto to Raph's throat.

"Give us the girl and your freak brother gets to leave with his head still intact," The ninja growled holding Raph.

"Never," Leo said with a growl of his own.

"Guys, I'm not worth it," I told them. "Fine I will go with you only if Raphael can go free."

"Master Saki, will be so pleased that soon he will have an army of fearless warriors at his side." The ninja said as he grabbed me and let Raph go free. With that being said they threw a smoke bomb and took me back to their headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note, thank you readers who remained faithful to this story although I have not updated it in about a week. Sorry bout that and I will have Chapter 4 here quickly. Thank you for all the wonderful comments!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Ninja turtles, nor do I own the name Elektra. Unfortunately Laird and Eastman own them. I will probably never own the turtles but as our parents used to say if you dream something you can conceive it, so maybe one day I will own them or marry one of their sons, who by then may own TMNT. Then I will own them. Until then, ahem, I Do Not Own the Ninja Turtles. So Sorry to let the guys down and you other fan fiction writers!_

Chapter 3

I awoke to darkness. I felt my way around this room and found that it was actually very small. I felt like I couldn't breathe. The very air was too thick. It was choking me. Suffocating me. Someone please anyone get me out of here!

All of a sudden the blinding light hit my face. The door swung open to reveal Hun and a woman dressed in all black. Hun grabbed me roughly and took me into another room where I was chained to a chair.

"Where are the turtles hiding?" the woman demanded.

"I don't know." I looked her straight in the eyes as I lied, although it wasn't a lie. I did not know how to get to the turtles lair and did she really think that I would tell her? Hell no. I would die first.

"Hun," the woman motioned. Hun hit me hard in my face and punched me in the stomach. For a long time I couldn't breathe and tried to gasp for the precious oxygen that I had been deprived of.

"Tell me!" the woman commanded me.

"First off, I am not your slave and second lady I don't know where the hell to find them! Got it!" I screamed at her. She motioned again and Hun hit me over and over. Blood trickled down my cheek and I knew that my lip was split.

"This isn't working." The woman said looking at me. "Take her back to her cell and in a few hours time we will go into plan B." Hun picked me up and dumped me onto the floor of the cell. I huddled in the corner of the cell and curled into a fetal position and fell asleep, the only way that I couldn't feel the pain.

I was awaken to Hun again and he pulled me out of the cell and shoved me into the same damned room as before. The woman stood there silent and tall.

"Where are they?" She asked in a deadly silent voice.

"No idea," I said in a raspy voice.

"Alright. We shall see if this will get you to tell us where those turtles are hiding," The woman said with a sneer. Hun grabbed my arms and tied them to a wall. Then he tore off my shirt and grabbed a whip on the wall. He brought it down on my back several times. The pain made me sick. After he hit me six times he relented and then the woman spoke again.

"Where are they?" she asked again.

"Lady, I don't fucking know! OK? Please just let me go home," I asked.

"Hun." with these words she left the room and Hun began to whip me again. I began to cry not with fear, because I feared no one, but with frustration and hurt. Finally Hun let me go. He threw me into the cell purposely on my back now. I blacked out from the pain.

Over the course of the next few hours, days, months, or years, I had no idea but I do know that they tried to beat the information out of me continuously. I hoped that the turtles would save me. I had to see Mikey's bright smile again, Raph's smirk, Leo's pretentious ways, and Donnie's distracted stare.

I was confused on who I like best. I would have to say Mikey, because he didn't act like he had a stick up his ass (Leo), he didn't say things that I didn't understand (Donnie), and he didn't try to act cool like Raph. I could never let the sick people here know though that I favored Mikey. And that I had a teensy crush on him. They would just use this to their advantage.

So anyway after they couldn't get any information from me using torture the woman whose name was Karai, decided to let Hun and his purple Dragons have their way with me. I guess she tired of my stubbornness and figured this was the fastest way to let them break me.

So Hun came for me and proceeded to rape me. Let me just tell you that I wished at this instant that the turtles would come through the door at that moment. I screamed the entire time and tried to get away but after however the hell long I spent here, I had lost a lot of weight and my injuries were probably infected so I wasn't exactly on, my best form, Hun caught me. It was when he finished raping me that we heard the shouts from behind the door. He quickly opened the door and was met with a sai that sailed past him.

He was quickly knocked out and the red banded turtle stepped through the door.

"Shit!" he said kneeling beside me. He released me of my bonds and gathered me in his arms. He grabbed a sheet and put it over my body then walked me to where his brothers were fighting. I immediately grabbed Mikeys hand and began to cry. The brothers retreated from the warehouse and escaped to the sewers where they took me to their home.

"Elektra," Donnie said as we walked through the lab doors, "tell us what happened." He told Raph to put me on my stomach and began to treat my wounds on my back.

"They tortured me because I wouldn't tell them where the Lair was. But I honestly didn't know. How could I tell what I don't know?" I asked in a child like voice.

"Shhh," Donnie soothed as he worked on my back. "They won't hurt you here."

"Well after a while Karai gave up and gave me to Hun to break. When Raph came into the room it was after he had raped me!" There was a stunned silence and the turtles just stood there stunned.

"Dammit!" Raph said, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I should've killed him."

"Please, just tell me that I will be alright!" I pleaded. "Tell me that none of you care that I was tainted by Hun. Please!" Donnie seemed to be taken back by what I asked and quickly reassured me that they didn't care that Hun had raped me. In fact they cared more about the consequences of the action now. Of course they were upset about what happened, but they assured me that they didn't think less of me.

"Please just hold me," I begged them. Mikey of course hugged me first but he hugged me more gently than usual.

"It's alright babe," he whispered in my ear. "You'll be fine now." All four of the turtles hugged me careful of my wounds. I was surprised that Raph would consider hugging me because you know him but he hugged me almost tenderly.

"How long have I been gone?" I managed to say.

"Almost two months now," Donnie said softly.

"My mother!" I shrieked.

"Has moved back to where you guys moved here from." Leo said stroking my hair while Donnie gingerly touched my ribs.

"Fuck Donnie! That hurts!" I yelped.

"OK, OK. No need to bite my head off," Donnie muttered and gave me a couple of pain killers. "And are you allergic to anything, because you need antibiotics for your back?"

"Nah, just dust and stuff," I told him.

"Funny." Don handed me two more tablets and had Mike take me to Leo's room to sleep.

"Night, Elektra," Mikey whispered as he tucked me in.

"Night, Mikey. Love you," I whispered as I fell asleep. I never got to see the slight smile that touched his lips at those words. "Love you too." He whispered softly pulling the blankets up to my chin. I was lost in the realm of dreams and nightmares. Oh yeah my life was going to get more turned upside down.


End file.
